wayside_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Nancy (book chapter)
"Nancy" is the twenty-eighth chapter of Sideways Stories from Wayside School. Synopsis Nancy doesn't like his name, so he trades with a girl on the twenty-third floor. Plot This chapter introduces Nancy, a boy in Mrs. Jewls's class who hates his name, thinking it's a girl's name. It's mentioned that no one else in class thought his name was odd, just thinking it's the name of the kid who sat in the corner by John. It is stated he is very quiet and shy, and his only friend is a girl on the twenty-third story. Nancy didn't know his friend's name, and the friend didn't know his name either. They only introduced themselves by saying "Hey, you," or just plain "You." Nancy never asked for her name, because he was worried that then she'd ask for his name. He was confused as to why she never asked, but was glad anyway. One morning, Nancy and his friend were late for school, when the friend's teacher tells her she needs to get into class. It's revealed her name is Mac, and she is embarassed by this. Mac runs into the room, when Nancy tells her his name. Mac admits she was too embarassed to tell Nancy his name, but Nancy likes Mac's name and Mac likes Nancy's name. Nancy asks if they can trade, and Mac doesn't see why not, so they spin around a hundred times until they fell over, and by the end Mac was Nancy and Nancy was Mac. Both were much happier. The student now known as Mac runs up to the thirtieth story and re-introduces himself to his classmates. Everyone is glad to talk to Mac, but Jason is amazed that he was able to trade names, because Jason didn't like his name and wanted to trade as well. Jason tries to trade with Terrence, but Maurecia wants Terrence's name. It turns out no one in Mrs. Jewls's class likes their name and they all trade around until no one knows who is who anymore. They argue about who is who for about an hour until they finally figure out who Rondi is, because she's missing her front teeth. Eventually they could figure out Allison, D.J., Dameon, and Mrs. Jewls. The only ones they weren't entirely sure with were the Three Erics, and they still aren't entirely sure. Most of the students kept their old names, but Mac and Nancy kept their new names. However, whenever they met up in the halls, they'd rarely use their names, saying "Hey, you," or just plain "You." Characters *Mac (as Nancy, and later Mac) *Mrs. Jewls *John *Nancy (as Mac, and later Nancy; debut) *Nancy's teacher (debut) *Mac's mother (mentioned, debut) *Aunt Nancy (mentioned, debut) *Nancy's mother (mentioned, debut) *Todd *Ron *Terrence *Bebe Gunn *Jason *Maurecia *Dameon *Stephen *Leslie (mentioned) *Eric Bacon *Deedee (mentioned) *Joe *Rondi *Allison *D.J. *Eric Fry (mentioned as just "Eric") *Eric Ovens (mentioned as just "Eric") Trivia *"Nancy" features more characters than any other chapter in Sideways Stories from Wayside School. Gallery Nancy 1978.jpg|Dennis Hockerman illustration Nancy Chapter Illustration 1985.jpg|Julie Brinckloe illustration Nancy Chapter Illustration 2003.png|Adam McCauley illustration Foreign editions Nancy Chapter Illustration.jpeg|Peter Allen illustration (UK) Todd Mac Nancy.PNG|Peter Allen second illustration (UK) Nancy Chapter Kitamura.png|Satoshi Kitamura illustration (Japan) Category:Sideways Stories from Wayside School chapters Category:Book chapters